Computing resources can include both hardware resources, such as servers, printers, and so on, as well as software resources, such as data, files, programs, and so on. Many resources do not require authorization to access. For example, so long as a user is able to connect to a web server or can access the storage device on which a file is stored, accessing the web server or the file is permitted. Other resources, however, have restricted access, and users have to have authorization to access them. For example, to access a server, the user may have to have a username and password, and to access a file, the user may have to know the password needed to open the file.